Delusion
by BadSector99
Summary: Doyoung is just a shitty gay, dan Jaehyun datang ke dalam hidupnya seperti bias cahaya matahari, ada tapi tak bisa tersentuh. JaeDo. Jaehyun x Doyoung. NCT Fanfic.


Jung Jaehyun x Kim Dongyoung

JaeDo

Warning : BL, BoysLove, Yaoi, Typo, No Plot.

Dedicated for request ma Cimol

* * *

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, gorden putih berterbangan pelan karena angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela, membuat cahaya bulan sayup-sayup memasuki ruang kamar Kim Doyoung. Pria itu tengah terlentang tak karuan diatas kasur dengan kening yang berkerut tajam. Erangan kecil terdengar dari sela-sela bibir Doyoung sembari tangan kanannya menarik kasar dasi hitam yang membelit daerah pernapasanya. Mata Doyoung mengerjap sembari mendudukan diri, dia mengumpat kecil sebagai ungkapan atas kepalanya yang terasa berputar hebat.

Doyoung menoleh ke samping ketika hembusan angin kencang menerbangan surai _peach_ nya. Membelai tengkuknya lembut hingga menyadarkan pria itu dari rasa pusing yang mendera. Matanya menyipit saat menangkap kerlap-kerlip berkumpul di tengah balkon kamarnya.

 _Kunang-kunang?_

Doyoung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sebelum beranjak menuju balkonnya, melewati sepatu dan tas yang berserakan dilantai, memastikan apa yang dia lihat hanyalah sebuah halusinasi, efek dari alkohol beberapa waktu sebelumnya, mengingat lantai apartemennya berada paling atas dan tak mungkin ada makhluk seperti itu. Namun saat langkahnya terhenti, Doyoung hanya bisa terpaku ketika menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah seekor kunang-kunang. Cahaya itu hanya cahaya, melayang dalam bentuk butiran kecil.

Tanpa rasa takut, Doyoung membawa telapak tangannya menyentuh itu. Rasa hangat menjalar perlahan dari tangan menuju tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Doyoung meremang, dan Doyoung hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat kumpulan cahaya itu perlahan membentuk fisik seorang manusia.

Hidungnya mancung, kulitnya sewarna susu, dengan surai pirang, dan senyumnya yang membuatnya harus Doyoung akui tampan, _well_ bahkan kata tampan saja tidak cukup -sial.

Tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya pria yang Doyoung anggap halusinasi itu, mengenggam tangan Doyoung yang berada dibawah tangannya, membuat pria manis di hadapannya terdiam dengan rona tipis disekitar pipinya.

 _Fucking shit, tangannya lembut sekali._

Doyoung terkekeh pelan. "Mimpi apa ini."

Pria didepan Doyoung berbisik dengan suara huskynya, membuat Doyoung sekali lagi merasakan tubuhnya meremang dan meleleh. Nafas pria itu menyentuh tengkuknya, _Doyoung is just a shitty gay_ , dan pria itu melebihi ekpestasinya mengenai type ideal seorang partner sejenis dalam hidupnya.

" _Apa sentuhan ini kurang nyata"_

Sekilas Doyoung melihat ke arah tangannya yang sedang digenggam. "Sebenarnya kau ini apa?"

"Aku adalah sesuatu yang kalian sebut Peterpan, aku membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang lain, Jaehyun nama ku, kau percaya?"

Doyoung mendengus kecil. "Hanya jika kau bisa membuat ku terbang."

Jaehyun mengulum senyumnya. Tangan kirinya melingkari bagian tubuh Doyoung, menarik pria bermarga Kim itu mendekat padanya.

"Hei." Doyoung tersentak dengan perlakuan pria yang mengaku bernama Jaehyun itu.

"Lihatlahlah ke bawah."

Walaupun sedikit kesal karena Jaehyun memeluknya tanpa izin, Doyoung tetap melakukan apa yang pria itu katakan.

Terlihat pemandangan khas kota dimalam hari, bahkan pantai yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Doyoung memandang kagum bawahnya. Sedangkan Jaehyun perlahan melepaskan pengangannya pada Doyoung.

"Oh my God, Jaehyun jangan dilepaskan." Doyoung terserang panik ketika menyadari pegangan pada tubuhnya perlahan terlepas, refleks dia mengenggam erat pakaian Jaehyun. Ekpresi kagum yang sebelumnya ada kini telah tergantikan dengan raut ngeri.

Jaehyun menampilkan _smirk_ nya tanpa menghentikan diri untuk melepaskan pegangannya pada Doyoung. Sangat menikmati raut dan tingkah polah Doyoung. Seolah menggoda Doyoung dia menarik diri dengan sangat perlahan, mengambil langkah kecil kebelakang.

"Yak."

Jaehyun memasang raut datar.

"Kau…kau tidak berniat menjatuhkan ku bukan?"

Menggeleng pelan.

"Jaehyun, kau tau bukan Peterpan itu membawa kebahagiaan?"

Mengangguk

"Jadi, tolong jangan lepaskan tangan ku, please. Aku belum dapat jodoh _by the way._ "

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar sedetik kemudian rautnya berubah datar, dia melepaskan tangan Doyoung yang berada diujung pakaiannya.

"Hwaaa!"

Doyoung berteriak kencang, kakinya terasa lemas hingga dia biarkan begitu saja tubuhnya terjatuh. Namun bukannya terjatuh ke bawah tubunya tetap berada ditempatnya tadi. Ruang kosong dibawahnya seolah hanyalah lantai tak terlihat. Tangannya mengepal untuk mengetuk-ngetuk bawahnya, dia menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika menyadari pijakannya itu aman, meskipun dia tak ingin mempercayainya.

"Hahaha."

Doyoung memberungut menatap Jaehyun yang tertawa puas.

"Sialan." Doyoung mendesis.

Jaehyun mendekati Doyoung, mendudukan dirinya disamping pria itu. "Tidak perlu setakut itu, siapa yang menganggap ini hanya mimpi."

"Memangnya siapa juga yang ingin memimpikan kematian mu sendiri."

"Ku kira kau percaya kalau ini nyata tadi." Jaehyun menggerutu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku ini sudah dewasa, dan Peterpan tidak menyukai orang dewasa."

"Oh haruskah aku membawa mu ketempat bernama Neverland agar kau percaya?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

"Cerewet."

"Mau kujatuhkan dari sini?"

"Jangan." -

"Hei, jika menurut mu ini mimpi, apa kau tidak ingin ke suatu tempat? Aku bisa membawa mu kemana pun kau ingin."

"Kupikir itu tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung seperti anjing yang minta dipungut, penuh harap dengan mata berkaca.

 _Eww Jaehyun, kau merusak wajah tampan mu_.

"Sepertinya kau ingin sekali aku menjawab iya."

"Hehe."

"Terserahlah, bawa saja aku kemana pun kau mau."

 _Lagipula ini hanya mimpi bukan?_

Jaehyun meraih tangan Doyoung. "Bisa kau pejamkan mata mu?"

"Hm."

Doyoung menuruti untuk menutup matanya. Sama seperti saat dia tiba-tiba melayang diudara, dia tak merasakan apapun ketika tubuhnya dibawa ketempat lain. Kecuali saat dia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke atas bantalan empuk, terjatuh diatas sebuah kasur besar dengan Jaehyun berada disampingnya. Doyoung langsung bangun dan mengamati sekitarnya.

"Ini di mana?"

"Kamar ku."

" _What?_ Dari semua tempat kenapa harus kamar mu. _"_ Doyoung menatap Jaehyun kaget.

Jaehyun menarik Doyoung hingga terbaring. "Kau bilang kemana saja bukan?" Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Tapi bukan kamar juga, yak jangan mendekat." Doyoung memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Jaehyun mendekatkan wajah dan tubuhnya pada Doyoung.

"Kalau begitu jangan menjauh."

"Mau apa kau."

"Kemarilah kita berdekatan."

"Tidak."

"Kau akan jatuh jika terus memundurkan diri seperti itu."

"Memang aku peduli, Jaehyun aku akan menendang mu jika kau lebih dekat dari ini."

Jaehyun terkekeh lalu menarik Doyoung dan membawa tubuh pria itu kebawah kungkungannya, dia menahan kedua tangan Doyoung keatas.

"Apa!"

"Galak sekali."

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Doyoung, ah dia malu sekali, jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan dia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk terus mengagumi rupa dihadapannya. Sedangkan Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dibawahnya dengan tatapan tak kalah terpesona, sayang Doyoung tak menyadari itu.

"Kau Manis."

"Idiot, aku tidak manis."

"Tapi sayang mulutnya tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana jika aku membuat mulut manis mu itu mendesahkan nama ku."

Doyoung melotot

"Kau-."

"Jangan menghindar babe, aku tau daritadi kau mengagumi orang tampan ini." Wajah Jaehyun turun perlahan, Doyung menahan nafasnya saat hidung mereka berdekatan. "Bukankah kau bilang belum mendapat jodoh, bagaimana jika aku menjadi jodoh mu, manis."

"Tawaran bagus. Apa kau akan mengawini ku saat ini juga jika ku jawab, ya" Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan menantang.

Mereka berdua saling menyelami pikiran lawannya. Sesuatu terasa menahan Doyoung saat irisnya menangkap iris Jaehyun. Merasakan dirinya seperti tenggelam dalam hutan berkabut, begitu tegas seolah tak menginginkan dirinya untuk keluar dari situ. Namun kabut itu sedikit tipis hingga Doyoung bisa melihat celah-celahnya walau kecil. Ada sesuatu yang tak dapat Doyoung mengerti dalam iris biru Jaehyun.

"Apa yang kau ragukan?" -Doyoung

"Karena ini semua hanya mimpi." -Jaehyun

"Hanya karena itu? Bukankah tak perlu ada yang diragukan dari sebuah mimpi? Karena kita bebas mendesignnya sesuka yang kita mau."

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak sebelumnya akhirnya tertawa, Doyoung mengernyit karena tawa pria itu terasa janggal ditelinganya. "Ada yang lucu dari omongan ku?"

"Kau benar, tapi sayang." Doyoung meneguk ludahnya saat Jaehyun menyebut sayang padanya dengan nada lembut. "Setelah ini kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari sisi ku."

Doyoung berdecak. "Kau lama." Dia langsung mengecup bibir Jaehyun yang berada dihadapan bibirnya. "Mana mungkinkan aku menolak orang tampan dihadapan ku meskipun itu hanya mimpi?"

Rahang Jaehyun mengeras. "Dasar bitch. Jadi begitu caramu bermain dengan pria dan wanita di luar sana."

Setelah melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, segera saja Jaehyun meraup bibir tipis Doyoung. Sudut bibirnya tercetak seringai kecil saat Doyoung mengalungkan lengannya dan membalas ciuman Jaehyun. Jaehyun memulainya dengan lembut. Bibir mereka hanya menempel tanpa ada nafsu sedikit pun, dan Doyoung sangat menikmati itu, menikmati sesuatu yang membuncah dalam dadanya, kuat sekali hingga membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernapas, melilit hatinya, menekan rongga pernafasannya. Seakan jika dia menarik bibirnya atau merubah keadaan menjadi lebih panas, rasa itu akan hilang karena terkotori oleh sikap agressifnya. Doyoung merasa dirinya begitu ringan dan sentimentil disaat bersamaan, berbeda denga dirinya yang sering beradu lidah dengan pria dan wanita _one night stand_ nya, ciuman yang Jaehyun berikan terlalu hangat hingga membuat Doyoung ingin menangis saja.

Tangan Jaehyun sudah masuk kedalam baju Doyoung, merayap perlahan diatas tubuh Doyoung, menyadari saat suaranya merintih tertahan karena desahan yang tak sampai, karena Jaehyun yang terlalu lambat menggoda tubuhnya, yang sialnya mampu membuat Doyoung _turn_ - _on_. Dalam hati Doyoung mengumpat karena dia terlalu mudah naik hanya karena permainan tangan Jaehyun.

"Kau menikmatinya."

Sensual dan menggoda. Doyoung merasakan dirinya akan meleleh, pasrah dalam rengkuhaan nafsu yang pria diatasnya berikan. Namun, alih-alih menjawab dengan _vocal_ dia memilih tangannya untuk meremas kasar rambut Jaehyun, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Doyoung menjilat bibir Jaehyun meminta pria itu untuk bermain lebih dan tak perlu berkata apapun lagi.

Jaehyun menyambut undangan Doyoung dengan senang hati, dia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah dan membiarkan lidah Doyoung menyesapi rasa darahnya.

 _Kau tak akan pernah ku lepaskan Kim Dongyoung._

.

.

.

Doyoung tersentak dari tidurnya, perlahan dia mendudukan dirinya, menggoyangkan kepalanya sedikit demi meringankan _hangover_ yang menyerang kepalanya, matanya melirik ke arah jam digitas di atas nakas, terdepat sebuah _stickynote_ diatasnya, dia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya kepayahan karena matanya yang berkunang.

/Kau terlalu banyak minum Doyoung, ada susu hangat di atas meja kerja mu.

Ten/

Pria itu Kim Doyoung, dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum beranjak dari kasur. Berjalan melewati sepatu dan tas juga buku-buku yang berserakan begitu saja diatas lantai menuju meja bundar yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku diatasnya. Merasakan sedikit _de javu_ ketika melewati benda-benda tersebut, dia mengambil susu yang sudah dibuatkan Ten, teman sekantor sekaligus sekretarisnya. Susu itu telah dingin saat Doyoung menyentuhnya, jelas saja Ten pasti membuatnya tadi malam saat mengantar dirinya yang mabuk.

Doyoung membawa kakinya berjalan menuju balkon yang memang selalu terbuka, jantungnya berdebar kencang saat mencapai pagarnya, dia mengingat apa yang dialaminya sebelum tidur. Mimpi, dan dia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana senyum pria itu membuat jantungnya Doyoung berdebar kencang dalam mimpi, oh my bahkan mereka berhubungan badan dalam mimpinya. Doyoung mengetukan kepalanya pelan pada besi didepannya, merasakan betapa malu dirinya kembali bermimpi basah di umur yang sudah tak lagi remaja.

"Ah sial untung hanya mimpi." Dengan tergesa Doyoung meminum susunya, dia merasa panas hanya dengan mengingat seseorang bernama Jaehyun dalam mimpinya itu, dan menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja disitu.

Matahari hampir berada diatas kepala Doyoung, dia bangun terlalu siang, yang Doyoung yakini Ten pasti tengah mengomel di kantor. Mengabaikan kamarnya yang berantakan karena hal itu nanti pasti dibereskan oleh pembantu diapartemennya. Doyoung meneguk ludahnya, berharap apa dia lakukan itu tanpa sadar karena dia mabuk dan terlalu nyenyak, karena saat mencapai cermin kamar mandi, dia menyadari bahwa tak ada dasi mengelilingi kerah kemejanya, namun bagaimana dengan sebuah tato bergambar sehelai bulu pada bagian kanan tulang selangkanya.

"Kapan aku bertato?"

.

.

.

End Or Tbc?

* * *

Hallo bukannya melanjut ff It's All Lies malah ngebuat ff lain, semoga kalian menikmatinya karena seperti yang kukatakan di _warning_ ff ini ku buat tanpa plot sedikit pun, sorry jika tak bisa di mengerti, dan pastinya banyak typo seperti biasa ohoho #slap

Terima kasih telah membaca :-D jangan lupa masukan atau cuap-cuapnya dikotak review jika berkenan


End file.
